


Peaches and Cream

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [16]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Call Me By Your Name References, Eskild Tryggvason the Gay Guru, Evak watches Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Movie Night, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Isak rolls his eyes and takes another beer out of the fridge. It’s his place, his rules, after all.“You’re making me watch a romance movie, I need this.”“It’s Call Me By Your Name,” Eskild hollers to him pointedly as he walks away. “It’s more than just a romance movie, it’s a genre of its own! It transcends everything we know and believe about film!”
Relationships: Eskild Tryggvason & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim & Eskild Tryggvason, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 16 Prompt: Impeach.
> 
> If you haven't seen or read Call Me By Your Name, I recommend doing a quick Google search about the infamous and iconic peach scene that's referenced in this fic. Viewer discretion advised, though ;)

Monday night is movie night, always has been, and Isak is happy that the tradition continues on even after he’s moved out of the kollektivet and into his own space. Shared with Even, of course, and Even is a perfect sharer, always willing to accommodate whatever Isak requests, even if it requires making copious amounts of microwave popcorn and mixed drinks. 

“You shouldn’t drink, you have school tomorrow,” Eskild tells Isak after chugging a vodka soda himself. There’s only the three of them here, as Noora couldn’t make it and Jonas was caught up at work, but still. Even has pretty much every glass they own laid out onto the counter, like they’re about to play porcelain beer pong with artificial butter instead of have a casual, low-key movie night. He always goes the full nine yards whenever he can, and Isak appreciates it. So does Eskild, who snatches Isak’s beer out of his hand  _ and _ reaches for a freshly poured glass of red wine from Even.

Isak rolls his eyes and takes another beer out of the fridge. It’s his place, his rules, after all.

“You’re making me watch a romance movie, I need this.” 

“It’s  _ Call Me By Your Name, _ ” Eskild hollers to him pointedly as he walks away. “It’s more than just a romance movie, it’s a genre of its own! It transcends everything we know and believe about film!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Isak says, scoffing even as his lips curl up into a smile. Sure, he’d rather be watching an action movie or a comedy or even an animated movie meant for children (Even likes those a lot, and Isak finds it adorable), but he’ll take anything he can get if it means he gets an excuse to cuddle with Even for an extended period of time. Besides, he knows as soon as he’s out of the kitchen that Even whispers something in Eskild’s ear, likely about how when the two of them watched  _ The Notebook _ last month, Isak cried so hard into Even’s chest that his shirt was nearly drenched afterwards. 

Normally, Isak would deny it, but both Even and Eskild know him too well by now. Instead, he just sips his beer and lets it slide. Honestly, it’s his own fault in the first place for letting Even rope him into watching something so sappy— and so utterly, truly, earth shatteringly heartbreaking. Damn Nicholas Sparks and his stories.

“This movie’s won a lot of awards,” Even tells Isak after he grumbles something about how long the feature flick is, two hours and twelve minutes. 

“Two hours and twelve minutes of poignant, powerful gay yearning,” Eskild corrects him, and then the title card is on and Isak is silenced with a flick of Eskild’s hand, no longer able to say anything even if he wanted to.

He whispers into Even’s ear anyways, cracking mindless and unfunny jokes throughout the film that Even laughs along to, adds onto whether it be about the characters or the score or the dated, albeit stylish outfits everyone on screen wears. Isak thinks he’d quite like to see Even in shorts as cropped as the younger boy’s— what’s his name again?

Isak asks Eskild this, tapping him on the shoulder as he keeps his own eyes on the screen— okay, he can’t lie, it’s kind of an entertaining story, even if it is rather slow moving, and at the very least the men are hot and the scenery is nice. Eskild replies  _ “Elio,” _ his answer to Isak so hushed and reverent that it makes Isak feel like he’s at church with his mother. He says as much to Even and gets a piece of popcorn shot at his face, hitting him square in the eyebrow. Even laughs, though.

Isak’s three beers in when Elio and Oliver finally get together— that’s the other guy’s name, though Isak kept calling him Olio, blending the two names together.

“The movie  _ is  _ titled  _ Call Me By  _ Your  _ Name, _ so I guess you’re not too far off,” Even murmurs, his breath fanning across Isak’s left cheek as he talks. His lips stay close to Isak’s temple, in his hair, only moving away when he goes to munch on the cold, stale popcorn or take a sip from his own beer. It’s a little distracting, but a nice addition to Isak’s viewing experience, especially as watching Elio make out with Oliver makes him a little fidgety, a little eager for Eskild to leave so he can do as much with his own boyfriend.

It’s been a while since Isak’s cracked a joke, maybe fifteen minutes, but all hope of a quiet viewing experience vanish when the next scene comes on. Isak almost spits out his beer and Even’s too shocked to mind the dribbles of liquid that fall to their brand new carpet. A hand filled with popcorn kernels is halfway to his mouth, halted in midair as he analyzes what’s about to happen, concerned but a little intrigued, too.

“Oh my god,” he gasps seconds later, his expression turning to pure horror once it’s clear what kind of provocative territory the scene is going to divulge into. He tucks closer into Isak’s side, shielding his eyes with Isak’s hand through he spreads his fingers to peek through all the same. “That’s not sanitary. Oh, no, Elio, don’t do that. Oh, he’s going to get an infection.”

Eskild still looks like he’s worshipping the screen, and Isak just can’t stop laughing. His stomach aches, both from too much ale and raucous, disbelieving chuckles.

“Watch out, Donald Trump,” he wheezes, finally getting enough air into his lungs to crack the joke that immediately entered his mind. Even gives him a look, amused yet confused and clearly not following.

“I guess you could say he’s getting,” Isak says, pointing at the television screen and pausing for dramatic effect,  _ “im-peached _ right now.”

Even joins him in hysterical laughter then, almost tipping over the entire coffee table topped with snacks in the process, and Eskild just spins around and glares at them through glassy tears in his eyes.

“Fucking hell, Isak,” he snaps, though there’s no real anger or irritation in his voice. “This scene is beautiful, honor it.” 

A few minutes later, once the room has transformed back into silence, Isak leans over to brush his lips against Even’s ear, and he whispers, “I love you, but we are never incorporating fruit into our sex life.”

Even gives him a shudder mixed with an enthusiastic, agreeing nod, one that Isak can read crystal clear even through the dim lighting of the living room. “Yeah, no, not in a million years.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
